Firearms are tool designed for a unique purpose. And just like with other type of tool, the convenience/usability/accuracy of a firearm is highly important. Accordingly, firearms often employ enhanced features that are designed to bolster their convenience/usability/accuracy. Accordingly, firearms often employ optics (e.g., halo sights, traditional scopes) to enhance their accuracy. Further, pistol grips may be utilized for enhance control and accessory rails may enhance usefulness. Additionally, firearms may include a foldable stock assembly to allow for compact storage and use as a pistol.